


Mi Amor, I Always Need You With Me

by ThatOneKinkyBitch



Category: GOT7
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Angst, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKinkyBitch/pseuds/ThatOneKinkyBitch
Summary: When Jinyoung went to sleep, it was by himself and a piece of his heart missing.When Jinyoung woke up, however, it was to a warmth at his back and a soft humming in his ear.





	Mi Amor, I Always Need You With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: 2018/05/17 - 11:20 a.m.

When Jinyoung went to sleep, it was by himself and a piece of his heart missing. Sadly, Jackson was currently much too far away in a city of China his fatigued mind couldn't recall, and that meant Jinyoung was considerably sadder. Don't get him wrong, he's  _beyond_ proud of his boyfriend for being so successful in his solo career, but there were nights--much like this one--where Jinyoung's hands itched to just reach for the phone and dial Jackson's number. He never did, though, because he could never tell exactly when Jackson would be sleeping; such were the side effects of wacky schedules on both ends.

When Jinyoung woke up, however, it was to a warmth at his back and a soft humming in his ear. He sleepily noted that even though Jackson didn't get to sing on their tracks often, he would have to write a ballad for the rapper to sing. To give ahgases the talent they didn't know they needed and  _maybe_ to give Jinyoung something to listen to when his boyfriend was gone. He laid there a little longer, basking in the subtle rasp of Jackson's voice and the security of his muscled arms.

"Don't do that to me, Jinnie," Jackson whispered. It was almost as if he was afraid that if he spoke too loudly, they would be forced to face the stress of the world they lived in; that they would be forced to act like friends who were comfortable with each other and nothing more.

"Sorry." Jinyoung turned the best he could in Jackson's arms, and the sight he was greeted with both broke his heart and warmed it up at the same time.

The circles under Jackson's eyes were the darkest Jinyoung had seen them in a long time--their trainee days were easy on no one--and his eyes themselves didn't have their usual shine. It was times like these that made Jinyoung want to tap into his motherly nature even more than he does and just hug Jackson close, let him break down and just  _rest_ , if only for a few hours.

But no, they had to leave in what was probably less than an hour, and his Seunnie wouldn't get the sleep he needed.

"Jackson, did you sleep  _at all_? Even on the plane?" The rapper went silent, but the hand stroking Jinyoung's back didn't stop.

"No..." Jinyoung huffed as he pressed himself further into Jackson's chest, taking in the faint scent of deodorant and the watermelon shower gel he defends every time Jinyoung brings it up.

"You need to take better care of yourself," the vocalist chastised, making sure his words held no real bite behind it; he wanted his boyfriend to take better care of himself, not feel bad about doing his best.

"I know, I know." It was a good enough answer for now, so Jinyoung went back to just focusing on Jackson's presence and warmth.

It was quiet in the room except for their breathing, and even though there were so many things they wanted to say, the silence somehow felt a little better; _safer_. Sometimes the guys would ask Jinyoung how he kept it together, with Jackson gone all the time. And there was no short answer.

Because a lot of the time, Jinyoung was fine with it. They were idols, after all, and that means not always being able to be together 24/7. And it wasn't like Jackson was gone for vacation; he was in China to promote his solo career and Jinyoung would do absolutely nothing but support him. Of course, being apart from his boyfriend for so long hurt, and that would show during the times Jackson came home to Jinyoung curled up in his bed with a sad dullness in his eyes. Jackson would apologize, voice dripping with guilt, but Jinyoung always made a point of saying that he wasn't mad at Jackson himself, but the situation they found themselves in.

Other times it was Jackson being short and snappy with his boyfriend, the effect of the jet lag showing in his posture and his face. Jinyoung always took in stride, guiding Jackson to the shower and washing him clean of the both the sweat and stress that he never had a chance to get rid of. Then he'd lay Jackson down in bed, and, if the latter wasn't already asleep, Jinyoung would make him a small meal and ask Jackson about his favourite part of the trip.

The answer was always coming home to Jinyoung.

 

One time, though, it had been a little alarming.

_Jackson hadn't slept in what was probably three days. He stumbled into the dorm without even tugging off his shoes or jacket. Jinyoung popped his head out of his room to see what the noise had been, only to see Jackson barely standing in his place._

_"Jackson?" The rapper's eyes flitted to him, filled with an anger Jinyoung had never seen, but the second Jackson saw who it was, he softened._

_"Jinyoung..." It was rare for Jackson to not use a nickname, and that was one of the many things that set Jinyoung off by this situation. Jinyoung walked over to his boyfriend with concern in his eyes, footfalls light as to not wake up anyone else in the dorm. The second Jinyoung was in front of Jackson, the latter fell to his knees with an alarmingly loud noise._

_"Jackson!?" Jinyoung cried, voice still soft. Jackson looked up to meet his eyes and burrowed his face in the soft skin of Jinyoung's stomach the second after. His arms came up to wrap around Jinyoung's thighs._

_"I'm tired, 'Nyoungie..." Jackson whispered, voice broken and weak. Tears pricked behind Jinyoung's eyes as he petted Jackson's head softly._

But, beyond all of the nights apart and the ones spent with lingering hurt and anger, they came back together with smiles and giggles under blankets and kisses to anywhere they could reach. Jinyoung always reveled in the safety he felt in Jackson's arms, and Jackson always appreciated the stability Jinyoung provided him.

They eventually learned to be healthier about Jackson leaving--or being apart in general, when Jinyoung's acting career started to take off--and they made a point of communicating in whatever way they could. So now when Jackson comes back, Jinyoung is jumping into his arms with a huge smile and an 'I missed you', while Jackson would press his nose to Jinyoung's neck with a laugh and a 'me too'. 

"Jinyoungie," Jackson starts, "you know I love you, right? I always have and I always will?" Jinyoung smiles at his boyfriend before grabbing Jackson's face between his hands and pressing a strong kiss to Jackson's lips.

"I love you too, Seunnie, forever and always." And there wasn't a doubt in either of their minds that it was true.


End file.
